Sanya Hikari
Sanya Hikari is a Unicorn pony who was born in Neighpon. She now lives in Ponyville. Her new company, Equestrikansen, will soon launch their first bullet train service two days before the Running Of The Leaves 2018. Early Life Sanya Hikari was born in Okoyama, twenty-five years after the launch of the Shinkansen bullet train system. Like most other Japonese ponies, she learned a lot about discipline and punctuality over her youth. But one thing fascinated her: the Shinkansen. She had always admired their high speed of 186 mph when they zoomed by her house. She then had her chance to ride in one when her family moved to Trotkyo after her father became CEO of Neighpon Railways, and again when the Nozomi 500 Series Shinkansen debut. Since then, she had always used the Shinkansen system through her school years. Working with Neighpon Railways After graduating, Sanya then attended the NR training academy. Neighpon Railways is strict about trains being 1 minute late, so the training was extremly difficult. Sanya had to get the test train to the stations on time before the 60 seconds are up, use a manual to quickly solve onboard problems (power surge in a carriage, etc.) that can put any Shinkansen in danger, report unusual sounds to train control, and constanly logging while rapidly speaking ("10 seconds of delay departure", "Signal 300 km/h", et cetera). Soon, she passes all the tests and became a driver. Soon, she was assigned to drive the Hikari service between Trotkyo and Shin-Ponsaka. This will bond her with something for the rest of her life: her prized 8-car Shinkansen Series 700 'Rail-Star'. The 2017 Tsukumogami Outbreak After 10 proud years of driving Shinkansens, things were about to change Sanya's life. An evil sorceress in Hiroshima with tsukumogami magic, who wants to destroy all of Neighpon, brought inanimate objects to life, causing them to turn on all the Japonese ponies. The tsukomogami outbreak soon spread to Trotkyo, forcing Sanya and her family to escape to a relative in Shin-Ponsaka. But the Shinkansen system was also affected by the outbreak. As a result, she ends up losing her beloved Germane Sheperd to a mutated 0 Series Shinkansen. Sanya later presumed her pet to be gone forever. Ponyville: A New Hope The samurai were able to defeat the tsukomogami and the sorceress. But Sanya wants to have a new life in Equestria. So, she went up to her father, and told him that she wants to start a bullet train company in Equestria. So, her father let her keep the first Shinkansen she drove: the Hikari Rail Star 700 Series Shinkansen, as a sign of good luck and hope. Soon, her family sees her off at Trokyo Pier. Even railfans came to say goodbye to the Shinkansen she drove, too. A few weeks later, she arrives in Equestria, where she drove her Shinkansen to Ponyville. She then moved in with a pony named Blue Moon. A few days later, with the help of her father, Equestrikansen was born, along with a high speed line rapidly built from Mount Aris to Griffonstone. The first bullet train of the company is set to start its maiden voyage on November 22, 2018, two days before the Running Of The Leaves 2018. Personality Sanya is very kind and cheerful. But when it comes to punctuality, she is very determined to satisfy it. Cutie Mark Category:Unicorns Category:Mares Category:OCs